rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
The Vyrell Family
The Vyrell family have held the Lordship to Yanille for generations but recently due to the death of Lord R. Vyrell the seat is empty. The current heir is exiled from Yanille and his where abouts are unknown to the other nobles of Kandarin. History The Vyrell familly are one of the oldest magical families in Gielindor and were one of the founding families of the Wizard's Guild in Yanille. They have served as teachers and Archmage's of the guild for centuries and within the last age, have been recognized for their years of service to the throne and given the title of Lord for Yanille. Most recently the last 3 generations of Vyrells have been through rather traumatic experiences with the deaths of Thomas L. Vyrell, librarian of the Wizard's Guild, and his wife Serena; as well as the more recent death of Lord Robert B. Vyrell leaving the seat empty. Both Thomas and Serena were killed by Dark Mages in an attack of the tower 13 years ago, while Robert died of wounds from a Boar hunt with in the last few weeks. After the death of Thomas and Serena, their three children, Alexander, Lazarus, and Victoria were sent to their Grandmother's home to live until they were old enough to take care of themselves. Being disappointed with her son's choice of becoming a wizard instead of taking advantage of their nobility Lady Vyrell decided to craft the two young boys in to nobles so that one day Alexander would take over his Uncle's title and Lazarus could be married off for political gain. Victoria however was ignored. At the request of their parents the children were educated at the guild where all three excelled at a rapid pace. Years passed and the boys realized what their Grandmother had been doing to them and rebelled attempting to avoid her plans and become full mages. After years of squabbles Lady Vyrell turned to Victoria as her tool to keep the brothers in line. She began the same process she used on the brothers on Victoria. Alexander and Lazarus both were completely against this and confronted their Grandmother in an attempt to get her to see reason. Both Vyrell heirs Alexander and Lazarus have been banished from the Yanille for causing the destruction of a large portion of Wizard's Guild in the summoning of a Dragon. The Dragon was actually summoned by younger student possed by a malicious spirit. The records were edited at the request of Lady Vyrell, the heir's Grandmother. After living in Seer's village working in the local bar for a year the boys snuck back into Yanille to access Victoria's records at the guild as to transfer her to their Grandmother (on their mother's side) home in Taverly where she would finish her Magical training away from the influence of Lady Vyrell. After a few years of drifting Alexander made his way to Taverly to spend time with his sister while Lazarus opened an Antiquity Shoppe in Seer's Village. While staying with his sister in Taverly, Alexander had a brilliant idea for a potion that would temporarily protect against all negative effects of the flesh but it required a special herb only found in the Trollheim mountains. Despite Victoria protesting Alexander made his way into the mountains with Victoria following after trying to find him and get him out of the mountains. During a blizzard they met up but had a run in with a group of Troll which resulted in the death of Victoria. Alexander then disappeared for a period of 2 years. Alexander once again made contact with the outside world by running into a group of Mages from the Wizard's Tower of Misthalin in the Karamjan Volcano. He joined forces with them to fight off a dragon and a rival mage and became a part of the tower where he took on his father's old occupation of Librarian. After a few months at the tower Alexander summoned Lazarus to join him there where they both could live. Through the use of a mysterious potion a member of the tower managed to bring Victoria back to life which overjoyed the two brothers and created the idea in Alexander that he had to protect Victoria at all costs, getting a house for her in Draynor so he could keep her close. Most recently in a conflicted between a pair of named Demons and a holy group known as the Justicars, Victoria was killed for a second time, tipping Alexander over the edge and causing him to hunt down the blood of 5 murders for an eldritch ritual to bring his sister back using his own soul as a bartering tool. The ritual was interupted before it could come to fruition and currently Victoria is beyond Alexander and Lazarus' reach in the afterlife. Both Brothers are still depressed from the loss of their sister but are continuing their work at the tower, Alexander as the new Archmage of Water and Lazarus maintaining the enchantments around the tower trying to invent new devices for the Mages there to use. Known Family Members Lady Vyrell (Names unknown) Oldest Living member of the family, widow of J. Vyrell Lord James Vyrell (Deceased) The current generation's Grandfather, loved by all died of old age at the age of 82 Lord Robert B. Vyrell (Deceased) Most recent Lord of Yanille, known for being incompetent, died of wounds from a boar attack at the age of 67 Thomas L. Vyrell (Deceased) Father of Alex, Laz, and Victoria died in an attack of the Wizard's Guild at the age of 39 Serena E. Vyrell (formerly Willows) (Deceased) Mother of Alex, Laz, and Victoria died in an attack of the Wizard's Guild at the age of 38 Archmage Alexander T. Vyrell, current Water Archamge at the Wizard's Tower of Misthalin, age 25 Lazarus J. Vyrell, currently living at the Wizard's Tower with his brother as an enchanter, age 22 Victoria I. Vyrell (Deceased age 16, again at age 17 (2 year time gap)) Druid of Taverly, died from Troll attack at the age of 16 and again of a magical blast at the age of 17 (actually 19) Martha E. Willows (Deceased) Grandmother (mother's side) of Alex, Laz, and Victoria, owner of a potion shop in Vyrell and loved by everyone that knew her, died from old age at the age of 93 Elemond Willows (Cousin, Mother's side) Druid of Taverly currently searching for a home and job in the old Guthixian city, age 21 Melody Willows (Cousin, Mother's side) Applied Apprentice at the Wizard's Tower of Asgarnia in Earth Magics, younger sister of Elemond, age 15 Category:Characters Category:Families